Tiann's Story Meeting The Cullens
by ForeverEternalEntwined
Summary: Tiann,a hybrid half Vamp half Were has left her old coven as they rejected her, guess who she happens to run into? please all negative comments appreciated but don be too brutal dont realy have a plot yet, just.. started typing! please PM me with thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Tiann's Life

I ran through the luscious green, dirt pounding through my toes, feeling the earth beneath my feet as i race though missing trees and jumping over boulders, i feel the wind whipping my face, tasting the air, i exhale and raise my head in defiance to the sun peeking through the thick heavy treetops and howl at the top of my lungs, a howl full of happiness and freedom, i soon notice i have ran out of woods and have landed in a long stretch of meadow.

Flowers full of scents and colours the sun escaping the trees grasp and erupting along this bare land full of beauty, before i can truly take in this image my head snaps down as i smell something all too familiar, i crouch down swiftly and sniff low, vampire, i thought, "so there is already someone like me here?" i sniff again and smell something else all too much of a fresh wound in my memory, Werewolf... someone else like me.. as i think the words i wince at the thought of my family.

Anna, Russ, Lilu, Dana, Alana and Bryant all had abandoned me once i was turned half were.. I felt the weakness of letting my emotions in and shut the box into the back of my memory. I picked a nearby flower and composed myself half noticing i was in the defensive crouch, i hear a twig snap to the right of me and i swirl round snarling half crouching to find in front of me a tall vampire, his hair a hazelnut brown and eyes a thick swirling golden, he stepped into the light only to dazzle over his chest with dancing stars, i squint my eyes and cock my head to the side, "who are you?" he demands in a low Chrystal like voice, i smile seeing no threat and straighten only to see two people emerge behind him i tighten my fists as a woman and a man saunter over to his side, the woman having long brown hair like this vampire and red eyes like blood, Newborn i thought.. the other man was different long brown hair and dark skin his eyes brown like a ..dogs.. i stop and realize he was the werewolf scent i smelt earlier. I answer him in a low deep voice although my female features give me away "i might ask you the same question..." i turn to the woman again to study her features, she is something i would consider beautiful i thought but shook the thought from my memory to focus on this unusual triplet, the were spoke this time in a low grizzling voice as i noticed his skin rippling and the woman place her palm on his back the spasms subsided "I am Jacob, That is.." he pauses and i notice his eyebrows have furrowed together, "that is Edward and this is Bella" i smile towards him and turn to the man "I am Tiann.." i see his blank expression turn to one of confusion, then anger he looks at the one named Bella and whispers, i smile to myself "he obviously cant tell im not human" i thought suppressing a chuckle, "are you shielding her? I cannot read her" at that i realise he has a power, this means i may be in trouble i start to step back and hear the one named Jacob growl and shift, now to me a large russet wolf is slightly intimidating, as i suspected i see the couple watch expecting me to gasp and fall to the floor, i turn to them smile and crouch infront of Jacob i snarl low and long as it shifts into a snarl i extend my fangs and shift, i see my reflection in the wolfs large shocked eyes, large, larger than him with black fur a long pink scar down my left eye and long teeth pearly white and deep blue eyes, he takes a step back and i hear the girl shout in a chiming voice "Jake stop!" i realize this was all a mistake and shift back panting as my skin ripples in protest of a fight long worth waiting for denied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Tiann's Life

Bella

I was not sure of this Human, what was she doing all the way in the woods in OUR meadow? I stood my ground and kept close to Edward, she was crouching instinctively dangerous at. Edward the thing that makes my throat burn and my calm, unbearable i unconsciously rubbed my wrist shiny with the mark and turned to Edward noticing beside him, Jake shaking i carefully place my hand on the small of his back and cleared my mind thinking only peace to slowly feel the ball inside Jake loosen.

This woman turns to look at me with a confusing expression and answers Edwards question, her deep voice definitely never befitting someone of her figure, long black sleek hair brushed back bright blue eyes and a slender body, Edward stiffens and leans towards me confusion furrowing his forehead with his eyebrows connecting making me lose thought for a second, "are you shielding her?.. I cannot read her..." at that moment I knew Jake had thought of non human as Edwards whole body snapped back to grab his waist as he swiftly moved forward snarling and his whole body convulsed shaping his hands and feet and his snout into the large rusty fur I have came to know so well, he stands protectively in front of me as I see Edward roll his eyes, as I relax to watch this woman, Tiann's expression I lose my breath and I feel as though I had a beating heart again smashing at my chest as I see her smile wickedly and shake setting into a crouch as a low snarl erupts from her mouth by her elongated fangs "vampire!!!" I scream in my head then as i see her body shake and form long sleek large black paws puffy soot black fur bearing a mane to her wolf head and long snout shaped out by a long pink scar across her left eye as she grows and her tail whips behind her she grows still larger than Jake, I feel as if my heart will erupt from my chest and beat again like a knife stabbing me all over I scream to Jake to stop hoping to God that she will back down, Renesmee needs him, I need him. I scream at him to stop and his wolf form shakes in protest as Jake returns his head bowed, the woman shapes back and I all too notice that she is naked, Jake, laughing in the background as i hear him pulling on shorts, she does not blush or hide she stands there as the sun beats down on her body and it twinkles now and then, the sun moves round and i see many scars forming an old tattoo of some sort alot like the vampire sign. The sign in Carlisle's painting."Could she be part of the Volturi?" I think worried, as I hear Edwards voice creep into a snarling mess of words "how did you leave THEM!?"


End file.
